King of Egypt
by Galaticx Knight
Summary: Atem trys to survive in Egypt when bandits attack!


Motou, Yugi

ELA

11-1-2011

Mr. Young

King of Egypt

Dawn had just broken over the horizon, causing the pyramids to cast a shadow. In the young sunlight a white horse stood gracefully showing her bravery to dare stand out against the sand. She seemed to walk alone, not a sign of any life near by. The mare wore neither saddle nor bridal and seemed to be wild but if she were she would not have a beautiful brushed mane that was braided to the point it looked like a net. But as I looked closer, I could see a small black and brown colt followed by her side. I smiled at the sight.

I had been taking care of the mare for a few months now. I met her on day when I was walking to town she was frail and ill. I could not just leave her to die so I brought her back home and helped her get well once more. Only after she was well fed once again I could see that she was expecting. I was worried for the unborn horse and sent for Isukia, a horse breeder. Not long after Isukia arrived and told me that the foal was due any day now and that it was a good thing I found her when I did. And she was not wrong for the next day the mare, which I named Ghoul because of her coat marking, gave birth to a healthy colt. Isukia named him Dark Sea for his coloring was dark shade that looked as if was a rushing ocean.

It had been about 9 months since then but to me it did not seem as if it was that long ago, it felt like just last week that happened though. Ghoul and Dark Sea had grown so strong over these months and were the bravest horses I have ever met. But enough about my dear horses, I suppose you are wondering who I am. Is that correct? Well if thy really wants to know, then thy now know.

I am King Atemu. Yes I am just 18 I rule all of Egypt. Such a heavy weight I have on my shoulders and with every passing day it grows. Sunrise, sun set sweet days gone. Sunrise. Sun set one season after another. I always feel so stressed and if it were not for the council and my friends it would be even harder for me to live with these problems. You try being a king at my age; it's quite hard you know! At least I have some alone time during the day and can spend it with Ghoul.

But now that I am older, I must worry about becoming married. Law says that I do not have to be married but the council prefers for me to be so that's making me bow lower to the ground. Too much pressure on my chest these days, am I wrong? Not only that but there have been numerous raids of villages by thieves and burning of cities by criminals. The pain of being ruler is too great for me some days.

"My lord!" A servant called from the other side of the door. "Yes, what is it?" I responded. "The council would like to see you." She said before leaving. "Thank you!" I called as I opened the door to go down the opposite hall to the throne room. All the while, I was fixing my tri colored hair so it stood correctly. As soon as I was done fixing my hair I walked into the room and sat on the throne, not having to wait for the council for they were already was there.

"Your highness," The head councilman said in his low gravely voice. "Do you have any commands for us about the raids and burnings?" I looked at him with my violet eyes. "Yes," I tried to sound confident by raising my small voice. "Send out small elite groups of soldiers and have them protect the villages." One of the men looked at me as if I was crazy. "But sir! That would leave you vulnerable!" "Please, I can handle myself men, send word to the army now."

"Yes your highness." They all said as I stood and walked out to the outside. I called for Ghoul and she came running towards me, Dark Sea not far behind. It was not long before he passed his mother and came charging at me. "Oh dear Ra!" I screamed and turned to run. "DARK SEA, GO AWAY!" I yelled as I ran back inside. 'Evil,' I thought pointing at him. He whinnied and trotted in a circle. I smiled and walked outside once again and started down to the village.

I was about there before I smelled smoke and heard yelling. I looked at Dark Sea before climbing onto Ghoul's back and easing her down to the village. The closer we got the worse became. Flames rose high and the heat grew dangerous. "Dark Sea, stay back." I told the young foal. He obliged and ran to the top of the hill. "Hyeah Ghoul." I whispered to the white horse. The farther I moved on the better I could see what was happening. "Thieves," I whispered into Ghouls ear. "Let's get out of here Ghoul." I said louder then I meant to, gaining the attention of one of the thieves. 'Oh Ra,' I thought.

The man elbowed the closest man and pointed at me. I gulped and tried to get Ghoul to turn around but she would not move an inch. The men told who seemed to be the leader and they progressed towards me. "Ghoul, please move." I begged to the white mare. "Ghoul," my eyes shimmered with worry and fear. "Ah, the King. How kind of you to make an audience for us." The leader said. I tried to gain enough strength to ask why they were here and why they were burning the village but all I could manage was a whimper. One of the men behind him took out a rope and stretched it. "Ghoul," I begged one last time to the mare as best I could as the man now stood a few feet away.

When he took one more step Ghoul went berserk. She neighed and reared, kicking her front legs as I held on for dear life. The man backed away a bit. The mare whinnied and took off up the hill after bucking once at the man's head. He fell and I was not sure if he was dead or not. Ghoul ran faster then I've ever seen her before. "Girl," I said in a questioning tone. "What is with you today?" I looked back once and saw the man get up off the ground.

Once I was inside the castle bounds once again I yelled "Councilmen!" I dismounted Ghoul before she even came to a stopped. "Councilmen!" I yelled once more before they came running followed by some soldiers. I ran towards them. "What is it my king?" One soldier asked. "The village… it was…" I choked for breath. "It was attacked… by thieves!" The head councilman backed away in shock. "What?" He exclaimed. "And they saw me. One of them tried to tie me up with rope but Ghoul," I gestured to the white mare. "Bucked him in the head and ran with me on her back." The councilmen held their heads as if they had a headache. "This is going to be a long day…" I said after I was told to hide in the room on the highest tower.

The hours passed slowly and I watched as the flames died out. I was about half asleep when there was a bang on the door. In a panic I hid under a table. The door came crashing down soon after. I jumped at the sound. The room was torn apart until the table was all that was left. I gulped as it was lifted away. I looked at the thief leader in fear as he reached for me. He grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the room. "I caught the king, how… amusing." He smirked and shoved me on the ground. 'Oh Ra, please help me.' I thought as I sat up. "he sat in front of me. "I am Bakura by the way, your _highness._" He hissed. "I am known as the king of thieves."

I nodded in a respectful way. Bakura glared at me as if he hated me. He probably did now that I thought about it. He dismissed the other men so that we were now the only people left in the room. He talked to me about how he was hoping for me to show up at the village before we heard a few thuds from outside and the doors burst open. Bakura stood up and grabbed me.

The soldiers who had just smashed into the room watched in horror as the King of Thieves raised a blade to my throat. "You take one step forward and you loose your precious king." I gulped. The soldiers looked at on another and then back at the white haired man and I. "If you do not want to loose him then get all the treasure and money you have to my men by midnight." I trembled in fear as Bakura backed away from them.

Then I heard a loud _Thwack_ and Bakura let go of me and fell to the floor. The soldiers stood wide-eyed and stared behind me and I turned to face the horse breeder Isukia. She held a broken chair in her hands and looked as if she was about to scream. "Um, thanks?" I said. "Welcome?" She shrugged. The soldier's recovered from shock and began to move the thieves out of the castle. "Take them away." The Head Councilmen said and walked towards me. "I'm fine." I said before he even reached me. "Okay then." He said and turned around to leave.

eB B


End file.
